<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Storm by Fuzzfurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838725">After the Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzfurr/pseuds/Fuzzfurr'>Fuzzfurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Monster - Freeform, War, batman gambit, brothers-in-arms, post-series headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzfurr/pseuds/Fuzzfurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta Knight visits Kirby after Nightmare's defeat. Sequel to 'Kirby: The Rebel, Kirby: Star Warrior'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>For Mona.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Kirby won.</p><p> </p><p>The Nightmare Wizard had fallen at the hands of the Hero of the Stars, the Nightmare Wizard’s creation to whom boundless potential belonged.</p><p> </p><p>The Warpstar had proven that final ingredient to Sir Meta Knight’s junk-food driven recipe for success, for victory o’er the abomination. Kirby had inhaled it and assimilated its power into himself, forming the Star Rod in hand and quickly dealing out defeat to the wicked Chessmaster.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare was dead.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>******</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Meta Knight hummed to himself as he ascended the hill the boy’s home was built upon. Kirby’s highest cradle.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two years since Kirby’s Starship had brought him to the peaceful paradise of Planet Popstar. Now here in Pupupu Land, Kirby had grown, nurtured by the local children and adults of Pupu Village, and fed by the power of the monsters, the Living Nightmares, that Nightmare himself had sent to Kirby’s abode with malignant intent. Time and time again he had used wicked King Dedede’s greed and destructive desires as an anchorage and ground to steal the money of the greedy fool, Dedede, and moreover, the people of Pupupu Land, to destroy Kirby, and cause ruin for the inhabitants of Planet Popstar (which, that world, he sought to soon overthrow). In exchange, he had sent his children to destroy the heroic child. But time and time again the Nightmares had failed and met demise faced against Kirby’s power.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tokkori was in Kirby’s dwellingplace, the little dome which the young, pink lad called home, while Kirby slept outside in the hollow of the tree that grew beside his house. With eyes shut and breathing peacefully, the diminutive Hero looked still and calm as he lay in Tokkori’s nest, something he was quite partial to. Meta Knight smiled underneath his mask and cowl and stepped toward the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Kirby.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirby stirred from his slumber when he heard his name and tiredly rubbed his eyes to shake the sleep-fog from them, yawning. He seemed to perk up when he noticed Meta Knight and jumped down from the hollow of Tokkori’s tree. Kirby ran to greet the blue swordsman he had relied on for as long as he could remember.</p><p> </p><p>“Poyo!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is pleasant to see you also, Kirby,” Meta Knight spoke. There was warmth in his voice and he breathed a sigh of relief at knowing that the universe was finally safe from its greatest threat. Breath he’d held for nearly 10,000 years.</p><p> </p><p>“Poyo?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poy-poyo?”</p><p> </p><p>Meta Knight shook his head. “No, nothing of the sort. I’m here to share with you something.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Poyo poyo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kirby, you’re only still very young, so it is every bit understandable that you don’t quite grasp the magnitude of what you’ve helped the Galaxy Star Army to accomplish.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirby tilted his head, and Meta Knight spoke on. “You’ve vanquished the most evil and tyrannical abomination the galaxy has faced yet, a task we have been fighting to complete for millennia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Poyo!” Kirby smiled, understanding. Nightmare was an evil monster that threatened galactic society, the whole Universe… his friends and comrades, and even his tasty snacks and peaceful naptimes! Defeating Nightmare made all of those things and persons safe again. So he, Kirby, should be proud of beating Nightmare, and happy, too!</p><p> </p><p>Meta Knight stepped closer and pulled the small, pink boy into a hug. He embraced his “son” and spoke softly to him:</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kirby. You’ve truly saved us all.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirby returned the hug and held his mentor tight, and opened his mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. It was my pleasure to have fought with you by your side, Sir Meta Knight.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Fin</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>